La fin de la liberté
by Heta-Go
Summary: .. Pourra t-elle y changer quelque chose?


Ceci est ma toute première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

Eve se frotta les yeux. Elle abattit son poing sur le pauvre réveil qui venait de la réveiller. Six heures. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étira et sortit de son lit. Elle prit sa douche et s'occupa à démêler ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle contempla un moment son reflet. Dans le miroir, elle voyait une jeune fille de 16 ans aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

Elle soupira puis descendit l'escalier qui reliait sa chambre au salon. Après avoir avalé a la vitesse de l'éclair son petit déjeuner, elle sortit de sa maison. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en contemplant sa maison et en se demandant de quelle substance l'architecte avait abusé. Au début cela ressemblait à une maison normale. Il y avait juste une tour qui sortait du toit. Tour qui abritait la chambre d'Eve. Mais le plus gênant dans cette maison c'était sa couleur. Bleu. Un beau bleu ciel. Elle soupira pour la troisième fois.

Elle se mit en marche. La maison bizarre se trouvait tout au bout du village. Et l'endroit où Eve voulait se rendre se trouvait aussi au bout du village. À l'autre bout. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle tentait de marcher vite mais la neige dans laquelle ses pieds s'enfonçaient la ralentisse. De rage, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la neige ce qui eut pour effet d'éclabousser son jean et son manteau blanc. Elle soupira à nouveau. Quelle idée de sortir par une température de -16°. Se débattant pour sortir ses pieds de la pâte blanche qui rendait heureux les enfants et la faisait râler, elle traversa tout le village. Il était composé d'une dizaine de maisons, aussi originales que celle d'Ève, et d'une quarantaine d'habitants. Les deux seuls bâtiments qui se détachaient des autres, étaient la mairie et la bibliothèque. Cette première était encore plus originale que la maison d'Eve. Le toit était d'un noir d'encre, qui, recouvert de neige, donnait une impression bizarre. Les murs étaient, eux, rose flashy. Nouveau soupir d'Eve. La bibliothèque quant à elle se situait à l'autre bout du village. La destination d'Eve. Ce bâtiment était le plus bizarre de tous les bâtiments. La moitié droite du toit était jaune, la moitié gauche, verte. Les murs étaient orange. Encore un soupir. Si ça ne tenait qu'a elle, elle ne serait pas venue. Mais c'était son boulot de classer et de trier les documents et les livres. En un ultime soupir, elle poussa la porte émeraude et pénétra dans la bibliothèque.

L'intérieur était plus soft que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient beiges, et partout sur ceux-ci s'élevaient des bibliothèques. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Ève dans le lieu de culture. Elle se dirigea vers des cartons empilés dans un coin. Les nouveaux livrent. Elle ouvrit le premier carton et se mit à ranger. En une heure tout fut trié, classé et ordonné. Souhaitant se détendre, elle parcourut des yeux les livres. _Traité des Miradar, L'Odyssée des Lainergie, Teddiursa et ses amis, Deoxys 3, La légende de Millobellus_. Elle saisit ce dernier et lu la quatrième de couverture:

"_De toutes les légendes, celle de Millobellus est la plus étrange. Elle raconte que le jour où les Hommes tenteront d'asservir les Pokémon, cet être tout-puissant apparaîtra et se liera à un humain pour sauver les Pokémon de la folie humaine. Ce livre relate et décripte à la perfection tous les détails de cette fabuleuse légende. Laissez-vous emporter par..."_

Eve cessa ici sa lecture. Encore un livre idiot remplit d'ineptie créée pour faire de l'argent. Elle reposa le livre et en chercha un pli intéressant. _Amour, gloire et Pokémon, L'écume des Gobou, Darkrai aux trousses, Alice au pays des Pokémon._ Elle décida de tenter celui-ci et lu la quatrième de couverture:

_"Alice s'ennuie auprès de sa sœur qui lit un livre («sans images, ni dialogues») tandis qu'elle ne fait rien. «À quoi bon un livre sans images, ni dialogues?», se demande Alice. Mais voilà qu'un Laporeille vêtu d'une redingote rouge passe près d'elle en courant. Cela ne __l'étonne pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le voit sortir une montre de sa poche et s'écrier: «Je suis en retard! En retard! En retard!», elle se dit que décidément ce Laporeille a quelque chose de spécial. En entrant derrière lui dans son terrier, elle fait une chute presque interminable qui l'emmène dans un monde aux antipodes du sien. Laissez-vous emporter dans ce monde étrange où la jeune fille rencontrera entres autres un Miaouss souriant, un Carapagos triste..."_

Il n'y avait définitivement rien de bien. Elle soupira et décida de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle avait un deuxième travail qui l'attendait.

Pour cela, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village, après la bibliothèque. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. La neige n'allait pas tarder à fondre. Arrivée à la sortie du village, elle bifurqua à droite, dans un petit sentier. Le sentier était non pas neigeux comme les routes mais neigeux ET boueux. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Arrivé au bout, il y avait un ranch qui semblait avoir été épargné par la folie de l'architecte du village. En effet, il était tout en bois et sans couleur extravagante. Sur un panneau situé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, il y avait inscrit: Pension Pokémon. Eve pénétra dans la pension et ressortit par une autre porte qui menait à une vaste prairie. Dans cette prairie, des Pokémon batifolait. Il y avait des Ponyta, des Wattouat et des Ponchien. Eve s'occupa de ses Pokémon. Elle les brossa, les nettoya, leur donna à manger... Alors qu'elle avait fini son travail, elle rentra dans le ranch. Sur le mur à sa droite était accroché un téléphone noir. Celui-ci sonna. Eve prit le combiné et décrocha:

«Allo?  
-Allo, Eve?, fit une voix masculine inconnue.  
-Professeur Chen?  
-Oui, c'est moi. Tu es occupée?  
-Non. Je viens de finir de m'occuper des Pokémon du ranch.  
-Pourrais-tu venir au labo? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
-Mais c'est loin!, s'indigna la jeune fille.  
-Je sais! Mais c'est vraiment très important, insista le professeur.  
-Pour aller à Jadielle, il faut traverser les hautes herbes! C'est dangereux!  
-Bourg-Palette n'est pas si loin de Jadielle. Il faut être vraiment malchanceux pour croiser un Pokémon.  
-Je suis malchanceuse! Et je n'ai aucun Pokémon!  
-J'ai envoyé mon Dracaufeu te chercher.  
-Bon d'accord, j'arrive, soupira-t-elle en raccrochant»

Elle sortit du ranch.

Pendant ce temps-là, au laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

Debout devant un bureau, se trouvait un vieil homme en proie à une intense réflexion. Il avait des cheveux gris coupé court, était d'une assez petite taille et d'un poids conséquent. Ses yeux gris brillant d'intelligence parcouraient une courte lettre:

_Cher père,  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va. Ma femme aussi. Et notre fils Sammy vient de fêter ses 6 ans! Quel événement!  
Bon, je ne t'écrie pas pour te parler de mon fils. Tu trouveras joint à cette lettre, les plans de l'une mes inventions. Elle est révolutionnaire! C'est ce que je pense. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la confectionner moi-même, car des personnes étranges s'intéressent un peu trop à cette invention. Je veux donc que tu la réalises pour moi.  
Bonne chance. _

_Ton fils, Elliot Chen_

_Envoyé le 18/09/1955_

Le professeur Chen porta sa main droite à son front et soupira. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de construire cette machine?

Eve, assise sur le pas-de-porte du ranch, attendait le Dracaufeu. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait le professeur Chen. D'habitude, il évitait de lui parler. Depuis dix ans précisément, leurs relations étaient plutôt froides. Depuis un certain incident... Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par un battement d'ailes. Dans le ciel se trouvait une gigantesque forme noire. Un Dracaufeu chromatique. Eve s'était souvent demandé où le professeur l'avait trouvé. Déjà que les Salaméche sont rares, les Salaméche chromatique devraient être introuvable! Le pokémon feu-vol se posa avec douceur sur le sol, devant Eve. Elle se leva et prit appui sur le flanc du Pokémon pour monter ensuite sur son dos. Elle se coucha presque sur Dracaufeu et s'accrocha à son cou. Il se mit à battre des ailes et donna un violent coup de pied au sol pour décoller. Il monta en pique vers le ciel avant de se coucher dans les airs à la manière d'un Roucarnage. Eve s'accrochait désespérément au cou du pokémon pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit le Pokémon perdre de l'altitude juste avant de se poser devant un bâtiment blanc. La façade était faite dans un métal brillant. Derrière l'imposant laboratoire, on apercevait la ville de Jadielle. Eve sauta du haut du Dracaufeu et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Par terre, près de la porte, il y avait le journal du jour. Il indiquait 18/09/1965...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
